sofiafandomcom-20200213-history
Hexley Hall (location)
Hexley Hall is a school that appears in the Disney Junior animated series Sofia the First. Hexley Hall is a school for aspiring sorcerers. It is Cedric's old alma mater. Background According to Cedric, he spent fifteen years here. Greylock the Grand was also a student there at the same time, as revealed in "Baileywhoops." As revealed in "Substitute Cedric," Hexley Hall has a fierce inter-school rivalry with the Royal Prep Academy. One holiday that the school celebrates every year is Prank Day, a day when Hexley Hall lets its students play pranks at Royal Prep. According to the Royal Twins of Enchancia, these pranks leave Royal Prep in disarray for months due to being far from harmless. The Sorcerers' Conference was held at Hexley Hall in "Day of the Sorcerers". Description Hexley Hall has a Gothic-style appearance. Hexley Hall has stone pathways and is lined with trees. It is located near the mountains and small little buildings. The front doors are wooden with an unknown gold design on it. The front doors are flanked by two giant statues of wizards that opens the doors for people, and two gold braziers on fire on either side. The Entrance Hall has a stone floor and a long crimson red carpet down the aisle with blue columns on both sides and light blue dragon statues wrapped around the columns. The aisle is also lined with wooden doors and magical objects on stone pedestals. Above the Entrance Hall, a wooden balcony sits with Crystal Balls resting on it. At the end of the Entrance Hall, sits a red and gold chair for the Headmaster and a large gold Brazier on fire behind it. In Day of the Sorcerers, a large statue of Grimtrix sits in the center of the Entrance Hall rather than Grimtrix's throne and gold Brazier. The staircases have Crystal Balls on both ends and the steps magically move to the next step as a person keeps going up or down the stairs. The Library has huge shelves filled with books on magic, spells, potion recipes, and magical objects. The Shusher, a light blue transparent hand ensures the people in the Library are quiet. Golden Library ladders are enchanted to take those looking for a book to the right place, and can magically stretch itself to be able to reach the right section and book. Crystal Balls are placed on the wooden balconies and on top of the bookshelves. Wooden tables and chairs are placed at situated spots in the Library with statue busts on them. The Conjeteria has a brown and dark brown floor with magical symbols like a Pentagram on the dark brown spots. The Conjeteria has stone walls with an unknown gold embroidered knot. There is also a wooden chest filled with pet toys and has a trophy case. A wizard's hat sits in the center of the room that can conjure anything anyone wants. The conjured objects appear underneath the hat. The walls are also lined with silver touches with blue fire and portraits of famous wizards. The Potion room holds every type of potion ever created and has shelves of different potions, like floating and speaking potion. Some of the doors are flanked by suits of armor. The Wanditorium is lined with special wands that each cast only one spell such as an ice beam wand, Zappeius, and a standstill wand. The windows are lined with wizard's hats and one of them has stairs leading to one of them. A gold throne with an unknown dark blue design can be conjured in the Wanditorium for the Headmaster. A white seven-pointed star symbol on the floor. One of the doors leads to a hallway with a gold archway and a dark-colored floor. One of the hallways has purple colored stone walls lined with torches. The hallway leads to a room with a dark round wooden table and chairs. The walls are lined with portraits of famous sorcerers and sorceresses. Known Students * Kurt * Elliot * Amy * Cedric the Sorcerer (graduated) * Greylock the Grand (graduated) * Wendell Fidget Staff members * Grimtrix (headmaster) * Unnamed professor Gallery Hexley Hall aerial view.png Hexley Hall hallway.png Hexley Hall library.png Grimtrix statue.png Hexley Hall meeting room.png Hexley Hall concept art.jpg Hexley Hall concept art-2.jpg Hexley Hall concept art-3.jpg Category:Locations Category:Schools